In a communications system, channel coding is generally used to improve reliability of data transmission to ensure communication quality. A polar code is an encoding manner that can achieve a Shannon capacity, with low coding and decoding complexity. The polar code is a linear block code including information bit(s) and frozen bit(s). A matrix for generating a polar code is GN, and a process of encoding a polar code is x1N=u1NGN. Herein u1N={u1, u2, . . . , uN} is a binary row vector whose length is N.
However, when channel coding is performed on a physical broadcast channel (Physical Broadcast Channel, PBCH) by using a polar code, there is still space for further improving transmission reliability of the broadcast channel.